Eternal Lily
by Rockchic666
Summary: This is for you Cass(aka: Elijah's Princess) pleez R


Lily awoke suddenly to the aroma of delicious foods sizzling down the hall. She really didn't want to get up, but since she couldn't sleep and that breakfast sure smelled good, she might as well get up. She threw on some walking clothes and braided her long, golden curls. She then skipped down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, sleepy-head. You usually don't grace us with your presence on Saturday mornings. At least not this early." Sam teased sarcastically, standing at the stove wearing an apron, holding a spatula, and looking over his shoulder at her.  
  
"I couldn't stay away from the smell of your cooking, Sam." she replied with a smile, "Where's Frodo? Has he eaten already?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"Lily Willow, I do believe you are smitten with Master Frodo."  
  
"Am not! We're just good friends."  
  
"Whatever you say... But I've been telling Mr. Frodo for years that if he chose any young hobbit to settle down with it should be you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. But that doesn't matter. You're 'just friends' remember?"  
  
At that moment, a hobbit entered and stood in the doorway.  
  
"Good morning Frodo!"  
  
"Good morning Master Frodo. Breakfast will be ready any minute now."  
  
"Good morning, Sam. Lily! What are you doing up? You usually sleep for at least another couple of hours."  
  
Sam's cooking woke me up and I couldn't get back to sleep. Oh! I almost forgot!" she jumped up, ran to Frodo and threw her arms around him in a big bear hug, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
  
"Whoa! Settle down. Save it for the party. You're sure to have fun there."  
  
He sat down as Sam set the breakfast before him.  
  
"Thank you Sam."  
  
Lily and Frodo discussed many things over breakfast but mostly all the little party details.  
  
"You will come won't you? You haven't been practically living in Bag- End for the last two weeks just to visit. And what are you going to be doing the rest of the day?"  
  
"Yes. I'll be there for sure." she hesitated about how to say what she had to tell him, "And as for the rest of the day.....That depends on you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I have something to show you and it'll take at least a few hours if not more."  
  
"Why? What is it?"  
  
"It's a surprise. A Birthday present if you will. And I'm not telling no matter what you do."  
  
"Fine. I'll come. But it better not take too long. When do we leave?"  
  
"How 'bout after supper? That should leave enough time for the party."  
  
"That settles it. We'll have supper together and then leave. Sound alright to you?"  
  
"Perfect. But be prepared. There's some walking to do."  
  
"I must be leaving now. I have less time in which to get my work done. You be on time and stay out of mischief."  
  
"Bye Frodo I'll see you at supper.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lily walked Frodo to the door and waved as he walked down the road. Once he was out of sight around the corner, Lily rushed inside and grabbed her cloak and small wicker basket.  
  
"Good-Bye Sam!" she yelled in the direction of the kitchen, "I'll be back for supper!"  
  
Good-Bye Miss Lily! And stay out of trouble!" Sam's voice came floating back.  
  
Lily, once outside, made her way in the opposite direction than Frodo. She quickly turned off the road, into a green feild. As she made her way across it, she thought back on all of her friendship with Frodo. They had met when they were only in their twenties and she had been in on the conspiracy that helped him on his way to Rivendell although she hadn't gone. But since his return the previous Spring, she had been going back and forth between Hobbiton and LongCleeve just to see him. She had gone with him on all his shorter journey since his return. But she had never met all his friends, not even one. But now she had a chance to repay Frodo's kindness and unhaltering friendship.  
  
She suddenly came onto a forest and as if she was following a path no one else could see, she wove her way through the trees with grace.  
  
After about five minutes of dodging trees, she came to a large clearing. In the clearing was a cottage the size of an inn. And considering there were many strange comings and goings about it, it seemed to be an inn. It was a pale grenn and thin, grey smoke was curling out of the chimney and rising against the clear blue sky. Sitting on the front porch in an old rickety rocking chair, was a hobbit. His eyes were closed as if he was asleep, clamped between his lips was a long grey pipe. Presently, his mouth opened and stream of thin, blue smoke came sliding out.  
  
Lily walked up to him using all the silence a hobbit posseses and more. She came up before him and bent down until her face was level with his. She stood like this for only a few moments when he opened his eyes.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh.......!" He yelled in his clear hobbit voice as he fell over backwards, toppling over his chair. Lily stood there giggling uncontrollably while he sprung up, good as new, brushed himself off, and set the chair upright again.  
  
Why do you always insist on doing that to me? You don't do it to anybody else!" he pretende to scold her.  
  
"Because you have all the most entertaining reactions."  
  
"Well, what are you here for?"  
  
"Peregrin Tokk! I swear you have the worst memory! Don't you remember our talk last week?"  
  
"Whaa...?"  
  
"I'm here to make sure everything's ready."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For Frodo's surprise, you old fool!!"  
  
"Oh...! That! Yes! Everything is ready... Do you want to come in to say hello? They're all here. They sure seemed to have quite a response to your letters."  
  
"No... I would love to...but not yet. I want Frodo to introduce us and they don't know I wrote the letters. I signed them anonymously. Besides, I have to go pick some flowers. Bag-End is so dreary that it really needs some color. But thank you for the invitation. And we're coming right after supper So be redy!"  
  
"Right. Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Of course. I picked the place. Is it ready?"  
  
"Yes, I just came from decorating it and I was relaxing for a bit when you decided to scare the feet off me."  
  
"The sun is climbing fast!" she said, paying no attention to Pippin's remark, "I must be off!"  
  
"Farewell! See you later."  
  
"Be ready!" was all she said as she left the clearing on the other side and steared a straight course through the woods.  
  
She soon came to path running left to right in front of her, She turned right onto this path and followed it for about thirty minutes until she came out into the open again. Now she was in another great feild about three miles across and completely encircled by the trees of the forest she had just exited. Before her the green field was dotted with many bright colors of the wild flowers growing there. Lily picked a rainbow of bright flowers and put them in her little wicker basket. After she had what she wanted, she continued to explore the far reaches of this massive field, looking for...something. She wasn't clear on what "something" was but she would know when she saw it.  
  
She was just about to give up when she came to the other side of the field and before her stood a small, gree, hillock. Around it the bright green grass was dotted with...golden stars? glittering in the mid-morning sunlight. Walking up to take a closer look, she saw they were flowers. Bright, golden, star-shaped flowers.  
  
"Elanor..." she whispered in amazement. She had never laid eyes on the magnificent flower, but Sam had described it in such fuul detail more than once, she knew that this had to be it. The one and only. The Flower of Lothlorien. It had never been seen in the Shire before; that she knew of. But how did it get her? She asked herself. But she didn't care. this is what she had been looking for. She knew it.  
  
Realizing how late it was getting, she carefully picked all she neede, not wanting to waste any, and huuried back into the forest on the path she had come out on. She made her way back to the cottage and found Pippin still on the porch.  
  
"I need some help. There will be a change in plans. Please send Merry out. Nobody else. I have an errand for him."  
  
Without saying a word. Pippin passed inside and a few moments later, another young hobbit emerged. Larger in build and height than Pippin, Merriadoc Brandybuck was Frodo's cousin and one of his oldest friends. Pippin was also Frodo's old friend and cousin.  
  
"What do you need me for? I am at your service m'lady."  
  
Whatever it was she wanted it didn't take long for her to ask it of Merry. Only five minutes later, he came back in. He went to one of the rooms upstairs, whispered a few muffled words to an unseen person, went back down, and grabbed his cloak. He was putting this on as he came out the door back onto the porch with Lily.  
  
"His answer is 'yes' and he's ready when you are. Just go in and ask for him." he said as he pulled his grey hood over his dark curls, running his fingers over the intricate clasp at his throat  
  
"Thank you, Merry."  
  
"Don't mention it. I can't wait to see the look on ol' Frodo's face."  
  
After Merry had parted, Lily finally dared to venture into the house. She found the place darker than she remembered, but the same nonetheless. Nothing stirred in the house except Pippin who appeared the moment she had entered.  
  
"Have you changed your mind?"  
  
"No. I still wish not to be seen if it can be avoided. But I would like a private room for the morning if you have one."  
  
"Yes, we do have a room, but you won't make it there without being seen. Besides, I promised them all that no one would come to the house while they were here. You are not the only person here wishing to remain secret."  
  
"Very well. I'll take to room. And I'm sorry in advance for any trouble it causes you."  
  
"Follow me."  
  
pippin led her down a dark hall to a flight of stairs wich they climbed to the guest level. When they reached the landing, Lily noticed a tall, slender figure watching them out of the shadows in a corner. She caught the faint glitter of light reflecting off their eyes before it silently slipped into a nearby room and shut the door without a noise. but this was the only sign of life she saw in the whole house. They reached a shut door at the end of the hall and entered noiselessly.  
  
Looking around, Lily found a soft bed, a desk, a bookshelf, stuffeed with books, and a small closet. But what caught her eye the most was the fact that in here it wasn't dark. The sun spilled through a large window that led out onto a balcony overlooking the bright gardens.  
  
"Thank you Pippin. For everything." she said softly, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.  
  
"No thanks needed. It's been good to talk with old friends again. Will you be joining us for supper?"  
  
Yes. And please tell the Lord I'm ready."  
  
See you at supper." Pippin departed but left the door cracked open a bit. Lily heard out in the hall muffled whispers. She couldn't make out the word but one voice was Pippin's, soft and soothing. The other was musical and sweet although it sounded rather urgent and angry at the moment. Pippin seemed to have the last word and a few moments later, a door slammed down the hall.  
  
Another, closer door opened and Pippin's muffled voice spoke a few quiet words to someone inside. After only about a minute's wait, a light knock came on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opened and a man came swiftly in and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Welcome to the Shire, King Elessar." Lily said bowing low, "Please, have a seat."  
  
As he sat, she watched him. He was tall, handsome, and rather graceful. He had dark hair with streaks of grey beginning to show. His eyes were deep, midnight blue and and so full of wisdom it almost frightened her. But what she didn't see was that he was studying her as well. She was unnaturally beautiful, tall, and slender for a hobbit, especially at her age. Her creamy skin glowed in the sunlight which also glittered in her emerald green eyes. There was an elvish air about her that he had never seen in a hobbit. It was even stronger than Frodo's elvishness.  
  
"Please, call me Aragorn, or Strider. Take your pick. No formalities are neede among friends which I hope we shall become."  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes. He was still pondering her beauty when a soft voice startled him out of his reverie.  
  
"Do you have it?"  
  
"Yes. It's here." he lifted a parcel that had been in his lap and handed it to her with much care. "Made by the Lady Arwen herself. Handle it with care for it is priceless."  
  
Lily carefully took the package from his hands and laid it on the soft, cushy bed. "Thank you. From all the deepest places of my heart. And even more thanks to Your wife by who's hand it was woven."  
  
With that, the man left and Lily turned towards the window. Picking up her basket of flowers, she walked out onto the balcony in the warm sunlight, She sat down and started to work, Picking all the Elanor from the top of the basket. She wove all these into a garland of golden stars. Then, she sat, bathing in the sun until she realized it was nearly noontime.  
  
She went back into her room and shut the window. Setting down the basket, she gently set the garland atop the parcel on her bed.  
  
When she opened the door, sweet scents came to her nostrils drifting up from downstairs. She hurried down the hall and skipped down the stairs. When she came to the dining room, she was met eith quite a sight. The mid- day sun spilled over a large, wooden, round table. Five different people, of all sizes, sat around it. They had been laughing and conversing but once she had entered, everything had stopped. Ten eyes gazed at her curiously. Finally, Pippin decided to break the tense silence.  
  
"Lily! I was wondering when you would decide to join us. Everybody, this is Lily Willow. She is also a very close friend of Frodo's."  
  
She went around the table, greeting everyone in normal hobbit- fashion. She learned all their names and species: Gimli the Dwarf from the Lonely Mountain; Elessar (she had met earlier) king of Gondor; Gandalf (whom she already knew well) wizard and head of the White Council; and last an elf. Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Northern Mirkwood. Legolas, who was not very trusting of anybody, was very hesitant and he kept giving her dark looks.  
  
When everyone was done eating, Lily stood up to address the odd group.  
  
"I know that all of you are still wondering why you are here." she looked around, hesitating before going on, "I am the one who wrote to all of you. I am throwing Frodo a surprise party for his fifty-second birthday today. I wanted it to be special and I knew that the only that could truly be was for all you to be here."  
  
At this, understanding came over everyone's face. Legolas gave her no more dark looks after that and Lily went on explaining. She told everyone what they were to do to make it work. Fifteen minutes later, she was in her room opening the package that Elessar had given her. A light fabric spilled out over her hands.  
  
The dress shimmered in the light as if mithril was woven into every strand. She delicately slipped the dress on over her own smooth, creamy skin. Looking into the full body mirror on the wall, she softly placed the delicate garland atop her silky braids. But then she pulled a dark cloak over the shining dress, shutting out all the light and lifted the hood up over the flowers in her hair and went downstairs. Everyone was waiting there on the front porch, wearing tattered, weather-stained grey cloaks like the one Merry had put on only that morning on the same porch.  
  
* * *  
  
Merry had just finished breakfast when he was summoned by Pippin. He went out onto the porch where Lily was waiting for him. She begged him to go to Bag-End and eat supper with Frodo. After supper, he was to bring Frodo here where he would blindfold him and take him to Anniun. Anniun was where Lily and Frodo had met back when they were teenagers.  
  
So as Merry sat in the sitting room at Bag-End, he considered what Lily was up to now.  
  
Sam was sitting across from him and they were deep in conversation when Rosie came in, her arms laden with parcels.  
  
"Hello Merry. Are you here for supper or just to visit.?"  
  
"He's here for lily. She got caught up with some business and sent Merry in her place."  
  
"Good. I only bought enough for four."  
  
And so Sam left Merry to his own thoughts and went to cook supper. But Merry wasn't alone for long. Frodo entered a few minutes later and was very surprised to see him.  
  
"Hello Merry. What are you doing? Where's Lily?"  
  
Lily has some...uh...business to attend to and she sent me in her place."  
  
"Oh..." Frodo looked down at his feet as he trailed off.  
  
Supper beter be ready soon. We need to leave in time to meet Lily."  
  
At this, Frodo looked up, a happier look on his face.  
  
They went and ate and afterwords, Merry led Frodo out to the cottage in the woods where he did as he was told and blindfolded him.  
  
"Now what's all this about?" Frod asked, laughing.  
  
"It's a surprise. You'll see."  
  
So Frodo let himself be led, blind, deeper into the heart of the trees. Eventually, he realized that they were slowing down. Suddenly, his blindfold was removed and the sight that met his eyes startled him.  
  
* * *  
  
He was in Anniun. It was rather dark due to the dense leaves above them. Before him stood a youg womman...hobbit...no...elf, no...what was she? Frodo could not tell, but it didn't matter to him. She was beautiful. She was wearing a long, flowing, silver gown, glowing in the darkness. Her long, golden braids laid across her shoulders and back, where topped by a ringlet of golden stars. As he looked on and admired her beauty, his eyes met hers and froze. Those deep, green pools were so distant, and yet so familiar. Suddenly, it hit him.  
  
"Lily...?"  
  
"Yes, Frodo." and her voice seemed to ring out, lightening the darkness around them.  
  
"Is this what you wanted to show me?" he asked, completely breathless.  
  
"Not even the half of it. This is just because I wanted to look special for your day."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Well...what do you think?"  
  
"I think you look lovely. More lovely than I have ever seen you. Where did you get that dress? What are those in your hair?" all the questions made his head reel.  
  
"Later. First, we have your surprise to deal with." her eyes danced with mischeif. She took his hand and led him back out of the clearing. They were going down a path and Merry seemed to have disappeared, but Frodo was too mesmerized by Lily to notice any of this. Everybody had always told him that she was the perfect girl for him to settle down with. He had heard how beautiful she was but he had never seen her in that light before. Frodo was jolted out of his reverie when Lily began to speak again. They were in yet another clearing, pitch black in mid-day.  
  
"this is where I wanted to bring you." Lily spoke softly, releasing Frodo's hand at last.  
  
Lily stepped into the center of the clearing. Suddenly, a high, clear, shout peirced the darkness.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Frodo's eyes blinked as torches sprang up on trees all around the clearing. A grin spread slowly across Frodo's face. They were all there: Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Sam! Frodo couldn't hide the shear surprise in his soft, brown eyes. They all sat in a great circle to talk of their lives and the goings on of other lands since they parted last. They were there for at least a few hours when Frodo realized that Lily wasn't there. Just as he was looking around for her, he caught a pair of bright green eyes gazing at him from the blackness between two large trees. As he looked at these and was about to go after them, they vanished.  
  
"Well. I would love to stay longer, but I have a party to get to."  
  
"But we're coming with m'lad!" Gimli grinned at him.  
  
"Then I'll meet you all there. I have a little business to attend to first."  
  
Pippin, reading the look on his face, urged the others to complie.  
  
They all left through a small gap in the trees while Frodo went back the way he had come. Thank goodness there was a path. Before, he had been distracted by Lily's beauty to notice where she was leading him. He followed the path for a while until he came back to Anniun. As before, Lily stood before him with her back to him. Now she wore simple brown pants and a white blouse. But to Frodo, she was still just as beautiful, if not more so. He silently walked up behind her and, grabbing her arm, spun her around. As she turned, their mouths met, their bodies drew together and years of pent up passion were released.  
  
"I love you, Lily. I always have. It just took me an eternity to realize." he whispered when they finally pulled apart.  
  
"I love you too." she replied breathlessly.  
  
They came together once more in another passionate kiss. But Frodo pulled away. Lily's smile faltered, but a glowing smile came to his face. He reached to his collar with both hands and slowly pulled out a long silver chain. On the chain hung a clear white gem.  
  
"The Stone of Arwen!" she gasped.  
  
Frodo unhesitatingly took the chain and pulled it over her head.  
  
"May this help guide you through all your days." Frodo smiled as he kissed her again.  
  
* * *  
  
Epilogue: Frodo and Lily were married the next Spring and spent the rest of there lives together. They had five children: Willow, Galadriel, Samwise, Strider, Arwen, Legolas, Boromir, Lorien, Luthien, and Lorelei. They all loved each other deeply and when Frodo went to the Grey Havens, Lily went with him. Their first child was born three months after they left and all the children grew up in the West. And so that, my friends, is what really happened. 


End file.
